Los cristales del tiempo/Inscripciones
Ficha sola Nombre: (Puede ser muy raro si quieres, no hay límite de imaginación 8D) Edad: (Sin límites) MM: (Prohibido legendarios) Personalidad: (Cómo es) Rol: (5 compañer@s, 6 rivales y el resto dueños de alguna tienda, amigos...) Amor: (Opcional) Firma: (¿Necesita explicación?) Ejemplo Nombre: Victoria (Vik) Edad: 12 MM: Archivo:Cara_de_Vulpix.png Personalidad: Es bastante simpática y le encanta cantar, pero lo hace de pena. Rol: Protagonista 8D Amor: Sergio Archivo:Cara_de_Riolu.png Un chico un poco bromista y cabezot. Firma: Jejeje, tengo que hacerme una n.nU Victini fanatic 18:14 6 may 2012 (UTC) A partir de aquí inscripciones Meh :D Nombre: Nikkie Jolt Edad: 12 MM: Archivo:Cara_de_Jolteon_Nikkie.png (SSe pueden caras asi, No?) Personalidad: Es muy aventurera y honesta. Es muy vocada a sus amigos, daria la vida por ellos. Es ,uy poco femenina, eructa, no se peina mucho..... Es muy cabezota y odia pedir ayuda, aunque tuviera riesgo de morir, no la pedira. Rol: Comapñera Amor: Nadie Firma: Archivo:Vinyl_Sprite.gif [[User:Flygonic|'Music is']] [[User Talk:Flygonic|'Life']] • [[Serkai Dex|'Life is']] [[Tutoriales by Fly|'a Party']] 55px 18:18 6 may 2012 (UTC) yo misma Nombre: maylisa ( may ) edat: 11 años mm Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.png > Archivo:Glaceon_cinta.png Personalidad: Fina de familia rica, coqueta, con buenos modales, pero con muy mal humor cuando la enfadan, es sensivle y ama la moda. Rol: acompañante rica. Amor: la moda. firma: La ultima incorporazion en los pokedex holders 18:23 6 may 2012 (UTC) YOOOO Archivo:Awesome.png Nombre:Tox Edad: Nadie lo sabe MM: Archivo:Cara_de_Gulpin.png->Archivo:Cara_de_Swalot.png Personalidad: Es bago,dormilon,gloton, si ve comida, se la comera seguro, si alucina puede confundir un amigo con un dulce, pero es buen amigo (cuando no alucina), puede cargar ataques usando reserva mezclandolo con bola sombra (u otro ataque) y algunos ataques del enemigo se los come Rol:Zampabollos de turno y compañero Amor: Los dulces Firma:Psychic-boss70 18:26 6 may 2012 (UTC) TU DIOS!!(?) Nombre: Dulce Edad: 14 MM: Archivo:Cara_de_Dulce.png->Archivo:Cara_de_Espeon2.png Personalidad cuando es Eevee:Muy hiperactiva,descuidada,nunca piensa(lo raro es que al final todo acaba bien xD),le encanta correr,es muy perezoza,muy buena amiga,le encanta la tarta de queso,adora gastar bromas y molestar a sus compañeros x3,está muy MUY loca.Tiene la costumbre de golpear a sus amigos o al chico que le gusta cuando la enojan lo mas mínimo,siempre golpea con mucha rapidéz y se aparta de un salto antes de que el otro coontraataque.Se enoja con facilidad,es muy buena amiga. Personalidad cuando es Espeon:Es más tranquila pero aun así sigue siendo bromista,le encanta la moda,camina sobre el agua,a diferencia de cuando era Eevee,ahora es más calmada y piensa un poco antes de actuar,pero aun así sigue estando loca xD,su perla cambia de color según su estado de ánimo y brilla cuando hay peligro cerca lo que le da la ventaja de evitar el peligro con facilidad,De vez en cuando puede ver el pasado/presente/futuro.Sigue golpeando a sus amigos,pero en vez de golpearlos suele usar psíquico para mandarlos a volar (xD),Se enoja con facilidad,es muy buena amiga. Rol:em.... compañera .-. Amor: ._..... Firma: Uno,dos,tres ositos decapitados,cuatro,cinco,seis ositos decapitados,siete,ocho,nueve ositos decapitados laralara 18:57 6 may 2012 (UTC) Yope Nombre: Yaipom Edad: 12 MM:Archivo:Cara_de_Aipom.png (editandola) Personalidad: es agil bueno y torpe Rol: compañero Amor: .-.(no se) Firma:Archivo:Pachirisu_NB.gif El chico Archivo:Star_full.gif GO!! y estrellita Archivo:Ducuac.gif 19:17 6 may 2012 (UTC) Yo Nombre: Ranky Edad: 13 MM: Archivo:Cara_de_Reuniclusa.png Personalidad: Es muy fuerte y poderoso, pero tiene la desventaja de ser muy distraido y tener perdida de memoria a corto plazo. Es muy ligero, flota como una bomba. Rol: Rival, preferiblemente jefe de estos Amor: Cualquiera, con quien pueda traer situaciones divertidas con su personalidad Firma: Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 20:03 6 may 2012 (UTC) Yo Kelo Apalecer .3. Nombre: Alex Picoreja (CookieMonster) Edad: 9 MM: Archivo:Cara_Pichu_picoreja.png Personalidad: Es muy amigable y le gusta pensar antes de actuar tambien tiene una addicion con las galletas .3. Rol: Compañero Amor: Quien Sea pero que sea un pichu o un Eevee :3 Firma: Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.png Eevee and Pichu Pals 4EverArchivo:Cara_Pichu_picoreja.pngArchivo:Cara_de_Litwick_by_Poke_diamond.pngLitwick te va a Arrastrar al Mundo EspiritualArchivo:Cara_de_Litwick_shiny_by_Poke_diamond.pngArchivo:Cara_de_Ralts.pngRalts y Deerling Quieren que Los SigasArchivo:Cara_de_Deerling_by_Poke_Diamond.pngArchivo:Cara_de_Starly.pngStarly y Pidove Mis MensajerosArchivo:Cara_de_Pidove_by_Poke_diamond.png Sere famoso LOL Nombre:Neo Edad:12 MM:Archivo:Cara_MM_de_pikachu_lazo_amistad.png Personalidad:Es un chico muy charlatan (no se calla), le tiene muy poco respeto a el jefe de los enemigos, casi burlandose de el con ironias. Aunque es un enemigo, es simpatico. Rol: Enemigo Amor: Nadie Firma:Archivo:PICHU_I.gifEl rey de los pikachus, contacta conmigo Archivo:PIKACHU_I.gifY no te olvides de visitar mi region Archivo:026-RAICHU.gif 05:47 7 may 2012 (UTC) Yeia otra serie MM .3. Nombre: Dilax Edad: 13 MM:Archivo:Cara_de_Deino_con_collar.png Personalidad:Ayuda a un amigo siempre y cuando sea posible, es muy inteligente,le gusta ir con sus amigos en pandilla y jugar basquet (es bueno), es un poco raro porque cambia de personalidad de serio a loco y viceversa. Se enoja cuando insultan o golpean a un amigo y los defiende a toda costa Rol: compañero de un rival querido por todos Amor: Si pero que sea compatible con la personalidad Firma:XD Arepius wey visitame OuuO XD 15:55 7 may 2012 (UTC) Si hay lugar, yo :3 Nombre: Dawn Edad: 11 MM: Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png-Archivo:Cara de Flareon.png Personalidad: Es tranquila, ve el lado bueno de las cosas, y nunca levanta mucho la voz, no se enoja facilmente (se enoja, pero es facil hacerla enojar). Rol: Rival (la verdad la mayoría puso compañero cuando todos los puestos de compañero se acabaron ._.) Amor: Puez, No Firma: Necesito explicación D8 pero como dice firma, firmare .3. --Vileplume (Discusión) 02:17 8 may 2012 (UTC) me toco :3 Nombre: sergio Edad: 13 MM: Archivo:Cara de Fearow.png Personalidad: inteligente, muy veloz Rol: supongo que rival Amor: no Firma:Archivo:ho-oh by sc90.gifeste soy yo,Archivo:fearow by sc90.gif dime lo que quierasArchivo:pidgeot by sc90.gif 13:42 8 may 2012 (UTC) Si se puede, Cantante Patata Frita Nombre: Superestrella Patata frita Edad: 13 MM: Archivo:Cara_de_Cantante_PatatFrita.png Personalidad: Es muy buena, aparece de vez en cuando con su compañera Celebi, que se llama Huevo frito. Rol: Concededora de Deseos Amor: Celebi, su compañera, se llama Huevo Frito, es tambien cantante Firma: SOLo 11:09 20 may 2012 (UTC) Cailloú Nombre: Herz Asteroide del Mar Azul Edad: 101 (dálmatas (?) MM: Archivo:Cara_de_Omanyte.png Personalidad: Es un tipo raro y que habla poco, pero cuando habla es para hacer profecías/ayudar a los protas. No se puede mover y vive debajo de una roca (la). Rol: Supongo que amigo. Amor: Su bella roca en la que vive (por decir algo :3) Firma: Archivo:Treecko_mini_brillante_por_Kolergar.gif[[Usuario:Hermes12|¡''Soy Hermes,]] dejame mensajitos,'[[Las Súper Aventuras de Chiko| '''y lee mi saga!]]''Archivo:Treecko_mini.gif 11:35 20 may 2012 (UTC) Pocollo (?) Nombre: Bella, Port Edat: 13 años MM: Archivo:Cara_de_Jigglypuff_con_lazito.png Personalidad: es coqueta, divertida, siempre canta, y se le da bien, y siempre ajuda a sus amigos Rol: amigo Amor: su amigo, Hoppip, Ramon Firma: I am the best star of the word :D 14:41 23 jun 2012 (UTC) Dijiste que un se podia Nombre: Taylor Edat: 14 MM:Archivo:Cara_de_Piplup-1-.png Personalidad: Muy amigable, fiel, servicial, y es muy juguetona Rol: amiga de May Amor: nothing Firma: Aqui la hermana de Victoria Justice, Katy Perry, Taylor Swift y Carly Rae Jepsen!! (discusión) 17:01 21 sep 2012 (UTC) Categoría:Inscripciones